Days of the DEAD (REwrite)
by Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD
Summary: hello this is a rewrite of my other one please people that sent in oc's resend them that would be great! hope many of people fallow along this little adventure and enjoy it!


**Days of the dead (rewrite)**

**This Is the rewrite of days of the dead because I didn't like the other one I made I will have the same characters that I chose in the other one! **

**Please forgive me I will be deleting the other one in a week or so.**

**Anyways please enjoy this rewrite **

It was like any other morning, still dark out the moon was out and shining there was morning dew on the ground and the wind blew the smell of fresh air with a hint of wet grass. I loved that smell nothing could ruin it, I just wish it could stay like that forever but the end was nearing... well it was good while it lasted

I had just got on the school bus as usual ,sat by no one, talked to no one . It was just normal for me so I looked out the window watching people and objects fly by once the bus stopped at a light. But this time a man caught my eye he had tattered clothes which made me think he was a bum though something was wrong the man was limping dragging one of his feet hunched over and... Holy crap blood dripping from his mouth! I quickly looked away as the bus started moving with me trying to register what I had just saw. It could have been some type of red liquid in his mouth right? Or maybe he got beat up, yeah imma go with that one. The bus arrived at school; as usual I got out last because I really hate it when people rush me. Once off the bus I walked to first period which is English oh my favorite (note the sarcasm) though I did have a pretty good seat by the window, it had a perfect view of the football field and the little park across from the school I loved this view it was so calming. I looked around the class; weird no one's here yet usually would be here correcting students' paper. Then all of a sudden I hear a ear piercing terror stricken scream! I ran out the room towards where the scream came from but instead I found a girl pinned to the wall with her neck being eaten by a boy. There was blood running down her body a chunk of skin gone I couldn't watch anymore but I couldn't move I felt paralyzed just then I noticed the boy had grey grotesque skin his eyes were wide opened but the pupils of the eyes were in different directions they were also a whitish grey color. I soon regained my senses and started to back up quietly but my phone dropped out of my pocket making a loud crack sound. The thing stopped eating the girl dropped her to the ground and started to limp over to me I then saw more coming my way. I picked my phone up quickly and ran back to the class room. Once I got in there I looked around just in case and shut the door moved the teacher's desk in front of it as fast as I can. Hot tears streaming down my cheeks I picked up my phone and called my mom... no answer I tried again still no answer this can't be happening! I cried more and sank to the ground. There's no use of trying anymore this is how I'm going to die! Just then I heard a gun shots I ran over to the door and look through the side window of the door. Those things were moving in the direction of the gun shots I felt kind of bad for the person but mentally thank them. I looked back out the window and I see a boy with black hair with a red streak over right eye, he was wearing glasses, White long sleeved light sweater with black stripes, Red slim straight jeans, Nike sneakers his skin was slightly tanned he was also carrying a baseball bat. Wait he's running towards where I am does he see me? No he can't and now he's waving at me. He ran towards the door, looking somewhat annoyed. I looked at him and he motioned me to open the door. I moved the desk it took me a little longer than the first time because I ran out of energy. I then opened up the door.

He was tapping his foot and watching me with anticipation, I was confused on why he was annoyed for no real reason. "Thanks" he said and crossed his arms mad " what took you so long to undo this door? Are you stupid? What did you think I was waving at you for kicks and giggles?" he spat with venom. Yeah right he's a grade A asshole "No, whoever you are I didn't. What? Am I a mind reader? No, now back off "I said to him. He was surprised then he regained his senses and walked into the room with me. I closed the door and locked it since I didn't feel like putting the desk in front of it since I was now feeling sore. I sat down against the door and looked out of the little window on it every so often, making sure none of them were coming anywhere close to the door. " what are those things? " I said out loud. The guy looked at me " there… the undead " he said and sat on the desk " they can't see but their attracted to noise, they are fairly slow though… they are stronger than the normal human" he explained " I saw this one guy get his stomach torn opened by one of those things bear hands " he said and I shivered at the thought, " anyways…. Who are you?" I asked him. " I'm Kang Shin Katsumoto Woo " he said to me and blinked at him " that's a long name you have there " I said to him and he shrugged. " and who may you ne?" he asked me and stared at e with his black eyes. " i-I'm jade Garret " I said to him then looked out the door window and saw someone familiar….. It's Takeru! He's alive and fighting those things off with a large kitchen knife. I got up from the position I was in and unlocked the door " ta-" before I knew it one of them tackled me pinning me the ground with its weight. This… is how I die

Name (full): Jade Garret

Nickname: none

Age: 15

Gender: chick

Nationality: Hawaiian/ African American/ native/ Japanese

Appearance-  
Hair color/style: she has brown hair that is long and almost always in a braid  
Eyes color : deep brown

Skin tone: light brown  
Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: none  
Clothes: striped sweater a tank top and skinny jeans

Nightwear: short shorts and a tank top

School weapon: hockey stick

Primary weapon: katana

Secondary weapon: any type of gun

Personality: she is mostly quiet and keep to self but she has a sweet side, she usually worries about others safety more than her owns, she's pretty respectful to others but she acts more of a leader than anything, she's brave and she doesn't care what anyone thinks of her.

History: her father died when she was about 7 years of age, her mother was devastated but her mother had gotten over his death after she met James jades step father, her parents had another child when jade was 11 and they were all happy though jade felt a lil left out of the family since. Though at her past schools she was always made fun of and never had any friends

Love interest: she wants someone that can make her laugh and help her come out of her shell

Likes: drawing, video games, napping, dogs, kung fu movies and swimming

Dislikes: cats, loud people, twilight, being awoken from naps, and soda

Strengths: she is a great leader, she is physically strong, she knows karate and she's stealthy

Weaknesses: she doesn't have good aim' she can't drive and she can be easily angered

Habits: biting lip

Family: Louis Garret ( dead) James Garret ( alive) Ferro Garret ( alive)

Misc: none

( this is akuma u oka's oc)

Name: Takeru Sasaki  
Age: 17

Gender: Male  
Nationality: Japanese  
Appearance: Takeru has medium length black hair, that curls up at the back of his neck, and comes down over his eyes in spikes.  
Clothing: Takeru wears a torn red t-shirt, a black and white warm-up jacket, and black cargo pants.  
Personality: Takeru acts lighthearted most of the time, but uses this to mask his true feelings. In reality, he is almost overwhelmed with fear of 'them', and uses his upbeat attitude to keep himself going. His fear has warped his once upbeat attitude into someone who would d anything to survive, even if it meant sacrificing a teammate or friend to d so. As he becomes used to the idea of co-existing with 'them', his attitude becomes better, and he begins to care more about his teammates, to the point where he would lay his life on the line for some of them. When fighting them, he becomes cold, and unmerciful.  
History: Takeru's mother walked out on his father, who was a drunk, leaving a five year old Takeru and his older brother, Kenji in the care of their father. Because their father spent all of the money that he earned on alcohol to distract him from his terrible condition of life, Kenji was forced to get a job to support him and his little brother. Takeru was a gifted student through middle school, but his grades began to falter in his second year of high school when his father was killed in a drunk driving incident along with Kenji. Since then, he has lived alone, and he became more and more alone and he began to seclude himself from society, so he has almost no friends at the time of the outbreak.  
School Weapon: At school he gets a hold of a kitchen knife from the home ec room and cuts his way through 'them'.  
Main Weapon: P90 with red dot and silencer  
Secondary Weapons: two long knives  
Strengths: his survival instinct, fighting in desperate situations, and he can take care of himself to a degree.  
Weaknesses: He puts himself before others (at the beginning), thinks of his survival only using others for his gain, and he is not a very good cook.  
Love Interest (type of person they would like): someone who understands his fear, and can comfort him.  
Parents (Alive or deceased): Kenji Sasaki- deceased, Souske Sasaki- deceased, Aika Sasaki- unknown  
Miscellaneous Info: Takeru has a moon shaped earring in his left ear.

(Lotios1's Oc )

Name (full): Kang Shin Katsumoto Woo

Nickname:Kang

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Nationality: Korean-Japanese

Appearance-

Hair color/style: Hero Jaejoong hairstyle(black with red streak over right eye)

Eye color: Black

Skin tone: light brown

Piercings/Tattoos/Scars: Stainless steel nerve connected mechanical leg from the right knee down.

Clothes: Same glasses, White long sleeved light sweater with black stripes, Red slim straight jeans, Nike sneakers

Nightwear: boxer shorts, tank top

School weapon: baseball bat

Primary weapon: Ak-74 w/ bayonet

Secondary weapon:M1911

Personality: He can be obnoxious and arrogant with clumsy and stupid people. His seriousness leads him to be avoided by other students, he tends to criticize people of their faults to vents his annoyance of them. On the upside he tries to keep his criticism to himself since. He can be caring and supportive to his friends. He also has a mild case of PTSD.

History: He was born to a Japanese father and a Korean mother. While he was growing up he would spend time on naval ships his father served on. His father was hard on him to do things right and never make a mistake. Whenever he made any kind of mistake, his father would beat him. Despite that, he has a good relationship with his father. His mother was one of the nurses on the ship his father currently served on at the time. When he was 15 he joined the Sea Cadets and was assigned on his father's ship, the Myōkō. During a Naval exercise, a RGM-84 Harpoon anti-ship missile malfunctioned on take-off and exploded under the deck setting off the other ammuntion. While being comforted by his mother after getting a beating from his father, him and his mother were caught in the blast. The accident sunk the ship killing 34 sailors, including his mother. While his father survived, he himself lost his leg from the knee down. After his recovery in the hospital, his father thought it would be best if he stopped working in the JMSDF anymore. Since his father worked months on end with the JMSDF he decided to live with his uncle in America and get his education there until his father retires next year.

Love interest: Would like to find a girl who can understand him and look past his faults, but he's afraid of doing something wrong that would be disastrous. He takes interest in Jade, but doesn't have the confidence to try anything.

Likes: Music, anime, Naval ships, Jade

Dislikes :Clumsy people, people who disrespect women.

Strengths: Navy Training

Weaknesses:PTSD

Habits: Smokes(trying to quit)

Family: Father: Working in the JDSF. Mother: deceased. Uncle: Probably alive

Reaction to my oc: Feels like he should help her in surviving this ordeal, seeing her lack of any formal gun training. Starts developing feelings for her.

**Well that was the end of this chapter, please r&r and I will be taking suggestions on what I should do next and introduce next thank you **

**Have a good… day, night, afternoon, weekend, you get the point anyways bye bye till next time **


End file.
